Pour toi de l'autre côté
by Nebelsue
Summary: Ayant besoin d'être proche de ce qu'il a perdu Arthur envoie des messages à Francis. Mais il ignore qu'il n'aura jamais de réponse. OS Fruk. TRADUCTION de "To you on the other side" de Nakimochiku.


Hetalia= Hideaz Himamurya et la VO= Nakimochiku(vous trouverez un lien sur mon profil). Bonne lecture!

•

21 Mars 2010

À:Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: pour toi

Euh salut. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça marchera. Mais j'ai besoin d'un moyen pour

te parler. Je me sens super seul et si je ne te parle pas comme

ça, comment suis-je censé me sentir proche de toi? Ton numéro n'a pas encore été

désactivé. Je le récite parfois, pour être sûr qu'il est réel. J'espère

que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu reçois ça. J'espère qu'il y'a du réseau, là où tu es.

8 avril 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: notre journée (1)

Je pensais que c'était important de mentionner qu'aujourd'hui c'est notre journée. Et je

vais pleurer. Quand je suis tout seul bien sûr. Je vais boire jusqu'à

en être grisé, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser clairement, jusqu'à t'imaginer ici, à peine

hors de ma portée. Ensuite je vais tomber inconscient et espérer de tout mon coeur rêver

de toi. J'espère que tu es heureux.

23 avril 2010(2)

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: tu crains

Tu es un peu un connard. As-tu même oublié cette date? C'est le jour le plus

important pour moi et tu n'es pas là. C'est mon anniversaire et où

es-tu avec mon baiser. Où es-tu pour mon «Joyeux anniversaire, _petit_

 _lapin»_ et personne ne peut jamais le dire tout à fait comme toi. Où es-tu

pour me faire l'amour pendant des heures? Je te déteste vraiment.

7 mai 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: toi

Russie t'a insulté aujourd'hui. Et pour une fois je suis heureux que tu n'étais pas là

pour l'entendre parce que ça t'aurait fait pleurer. Il t'a traité de pute.

Il a dit que tu as toujours eu ce que tu méritais. Je suis presque

devenu aveugle. Je pense l'avoir frappé, parce que mon poignet me fait un mal de chien. Mais

je me rappelle avoir crié, et ils ont dû nous séparer. Tu n'es pas une

pute. C'était dur de s'en rappeler quand tu couchais avec et souriais à

tout le monde. Mais tu n'es pas une pute.

11 mai 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: fleurs

Je marchais dans un des parcs de ton Paris. Et tous les arbres

étaient en fleurs. Tous les pétales tombaient et j'ai pensé

que tu aurais vraiment aimé voir ça. J'ai songé que peu importe le nombre

d'années où tu as vécu dans cette ville-lumière, tu as toujours été émerveillé

par ça. Je ne veux pas retourner à Londres...

2 juin 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: blessure

J´ai fait une rechute hier. Je pensais que tu aurais aimé savoir. Je continue à te

voir là où tu n'es pas. Et je pense que tu es un putain de connard pour

te faire me manquer autant. J'espère que tu sais que tu m'as entièrement

bousillé et que je te déteste pour ça.

30 juin 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: l'été

Je déteste la chaleur. Je déteste Paris. Je déteste manquer de toi. Je déteste être

seul. Je déteste me réveiller sans ton baiser. Je déteste regarder dans ton

livre de cuisine pour trouver les recettes où tu as mis une étoile et écrit "les préférées

de _petit lapin_ ". Je déteste ne pas écouter ta voix. Je déteste ne pas avoir

ta main dans la mienne. Je déteste ne pas voir ton sourire éclatant. Je te déteste.

Et je me déteste.

14 juillet 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: encore un

Joyeux putain d'anniversaire, connard. Pourquoi tu n'es pas là avec moi? Pourquoi tu

n'es pas là pour me prendre dans tes bras. Pourquoi tu n'es pas là pour sourire et

te rapprocher de moi et chuchoter à mon oreille «Où est mon cadeau, _petit lapin_?"

19 juillet 2010

À Francis Bonnefoy

De Arthur Kirkland

Objet: comme ça tu le sauras.

Ton lit est très inconfortable sans toi dedans.

25 juillet 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: du nouveau

J´ai une nouvelle psychiatre. Elle est jolie avec de doux yeux bruns. Je

parle de toi tout le temps. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'apprécie des masses, cependant.

Elle me dit que je dois arrêter de t'écrire cela entrave ma guérison ou

une merde comme ça. Je lui ai ri au nez. Elle attend de moi de te laisser partir? Comment

suis-je censé faire ça bon Dieu?

August 13 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: l'appartement

Je m'asseois dans ton salon parfois, souhaitant ton retour à la maison. Je

regarde dehors à la fenêtre Paris rempli de lumière. J'ai un peu

peur de ton appartement. Si je m'asseois trop longtemps en silence, je pense que tu es

là. Dans le coin. Souriant aussi paisiblement que toujours. Je n'aime pas du tout ton

appartement parce qu'il est chic et désert. Et tu n'es pas dedans.

Quand t'y es, c'est parce que je rêve.

28 août 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: encore

Une autre rechute. Cela faisait mal. Matthew a appelé. Il est inquiet à mon sujet, a-t-il

dit, il veut savoir comment j'allais après... Le rien

du tout. Rien ne s'est passé. Tu n'es peut-être pas à Paris. Ou dans ton

appartement. Ou en France. Ou sur cette planète. Mais rien ne ne s'est passé

parce que je n'aurais pas laissé ça se produire. Je n'aurais rien laissé t'arriver.

15 septembre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: elle

Elle continue à ne pas t'apprécier, ma psychiatre. Son nom est Emily au fait.

Et elle me dit que notre relation est bâtie sur des fondations

fragiles. Elle m'a dit que je te blessais trop. M'a dit que tu

me blessais trop. Elle ne comprend pas. Personne ne le fait. C'est ainsi

que nous avons toujours vécu, en nous blessant mutuellement. Je ne suis rien sans toi.

20 août 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: question

Emily m'a demandé si je t'envoyais des messages sur nos séances. «Non

pourquoi voudrais-je le faire?» Elle a ignoré ma question. Elle fait ça

tu sais. «Pourquoi ne le feriez-vous pas?» m'a t-elle demandé. Il m'a fallu un moment

pour articuler une réponse «Vous le feriez pleurer.» Mais ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle

voulait. C'était OK parce que ce n'était pas la vérité. Personne à part moi ne peut

te faire pleurer. Ta peau est trop épaisse pour les autres.

5 Septembre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: à moi-même

Je déteste me mentir. Je déteste te mentir. Je déteste que

tu ne fasses pas partie de moi. Je déteste que tu ne sois pas là. Je déteste ne pas

être tout-puissant. Je déteste ne pas être dieu. Je déteste que tu aies des cicatrices

venant d'autres personnes. Je déteste ne pas avoir été capable de te protéger de

chaque putain de chose s'étant mise en travers de ton chemin. Pas même moi-même.

17 septembre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: le mur

J'ai une photographie de nous, pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Chine l'a prise

alors que nous ne regardions pas. Tu étais en train de dormir sur mon épaule et

je fumais ma seconde dernière cigarette. Nous étions vraiment affreux, recouverts de

toute la crasse possible et imaginable, assis sur un champ de bataille. Mais je l'ai

accrochée sur le mur parce que tu étais beau.

26 septembre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: preuve

J´ai montré la photo à Emily. Je pense que c'était pour lui prouver que tu es

réel. Parce que je pense qu'elle pense que tu es juste dans ma tête. N'est-ce

pas stupide? C'est pour ça que je t'écris. Comme ça tu ne disparais pas. Mais

si seulement j'avais un moyen de lui montrer les marques de baisers que tu avais

l'habitude de laisser sur mon cou.

1 Octobre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: larmes

Matthew a encore appelé. Il pleurait au téléphone et continuait à parler

du rien. Quand je lui ai dit que j'allais bien parce que je continuais à t'envoyer

des messages, il a pleuré encore plus. Je souhaiterais qu'il arrête de me jeter le rien

à la figure. Parce que ce n'est rien. Rien du tout. Rien n'est arrivé.

Même si je n'ai pas pu arrêter les bombardements. Même si je n'ai pas pu empêcher

Allemagne de t'envahir. Même si je n'ai pas pu empêcher ton peuple de te déchirer.

Même si je n'ai pas pu empêcher un accident d'avion où tu n'aurais pas dû être.

Je n'ai rien pu empêcher. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher le rien du tout.

10 Octobre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: se rappeler

Te rappelles-tu de la berceuse que tu avais l'habitude de me chanter?

C'était il y'a si longtemps mais je me suis retrouvé à en fredonner la mélodie. Te rappelles-tu

des pots d'argile que tu me donnais alors? Te rappelles-tu de la façon dont

je restais à la porte de ton studio et te regardais travailler l'argile? Te rappelles-tu

de la façon dont je tenais ta main. Te rappelles-tu de la façon dont la Seine

étincelait quand nous y étions assis côte à côte, après la première guerre? Il y'a tant

de choses entre nous à se rappeler. C'est dur de s'y retrouver.

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: rechute

J'ai eu une autre rechute. Et ça m'a fait encore plus mal que jamais. Crises de

panique. Elles me gardent éveillé avec la peur et rongent mes entrailles parce que je

pense te voir. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas. Et ça rend les choses pire.

19 novembre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: chute de neige.

Première chute de neige dans ton Paris. Je voyais presque les flocons atterrir sur

tes cils, tes joues, ton nez. Je t'entendais presque rire

et dire "regarde _petit lapin_ , chacun est différent.", ressentais presque ta

chaleur alors que tu te rapprochais et sentais presque l'odeur du vin dans ta respiration

celle du lys sur ta peau. Je ne veux pas explorer ton Paris. Mais je veux

encore moins rester dans ton appartement.

26 Novembre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: je l'ai dit

Emily me l'a fait dire. «Que s'est-il passé le 6 février?» a-t-elle demandé.

«Rien.» lui ai-je dit «Rien du tout.» Cela l'a frustrée.

Elle ne comprend pas. Rien ne s'est passé parce que je ne laisserai rien se passer.

«Il est mort, Arthur!» m'a-t-elle dit et pas de sa voix gentille.«Francis

Bonnefoy est mort ce jour-là. Maintenant dis-le.» Je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas

le dire parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Sauf qu'elle m'a retenu là-bas, s'est assise

devant la porte et a refusé tous ses autres honoraires jusqu'a ce que je le dise. Et je

l'ai dit. J'ai craqué et je l'ai dit. Elle a soupiré et souri comme si elle avait fait

quelque chose de bien. Mais elle a brisé quelque chose en moi.

17 Décembre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Bonnefoy

Objet: non.

Rien ne s'est passé le 6 Février. Tu n'as pas pris l'avion. Tu n'as pas eu un

accident. Tu ne m'as pas appelé une heure avant pour me dire "Je t'aime mon

 _petit lapin_." tu ne m'a pas gratifié de mon rire rauque favori. Tu ne m'a pas envoyé

par e-mail une photo de toi en train de monter dans l'avion. Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu d'avion,

il n'y a pas eu d'accident, il n'y a rien eu. Il n'y a rien du tout.

25 Decembre 2010

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet:Noël

Je t'ai acheté une montre pour Noël. C'est une Rolex et je pense que tu l'aurais

aimée. Tu aurais souri à l'ouverture du paquet, l'aurais assorti

avec ta tenue pour la fête du Nouvel An. Je t'ai acheté

une montre mais je l'ai donné à Alfred parce que je sais que tu ne peux pas l'avoir.

2 Janvier 2011

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: nouvelle année

Emily a altéré quelque chose en moi. Tu. N'es. Pas. Là. Cela

me fait sentir d'humeur noire. Attendent-ils de moi que je renonce à toi? Que suis-je

sans toi? Qui suis-je sans toi? Je ne sais plus. Je ne peux pas

répondre à cette question. Tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es pas sur cette planète.

Tu n'es pas vivant. Tu es mort. Tu es mort.

15 janvier 2011

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: lointain

Te rappelles-tu de ce à quoi tu ressemblais la première nuit de la Grande Guerre?

Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai ri devant ton état pitoyable? Ça semble y'a si

longtemps, n'est-ce pas?

30 Janvier 2011

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: cette fois

J'ai eu une autre rechute. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de crier. L'anniversaire

se rapproche. Les crises de panique sont plus fortes. D'une certaine manière

t'envoyer des messages n'est plus un réconfort.

6 Février 2011

À: Francis Bonnefoy

De: Arthur Kirkland

Objet: le dernier

C'est mon dernier message pour toi. Approprié, non?

Matthew a appelé et a fait désactiver ton numéro.

Je me demande comment je suis censé m'en sortir sans toi, sans

même une bribe de toi. Est-ce qu'il fait froid là où tu es? Ont-ils de la bonne nourriture?

Y suis-je bientôt attendu? Peut-être je t'écrirai des lettres et les enverrai au paradis.

J'espère que tu les auras.

•

 _Italique_ : en français dans la VO.

(1) L'entente Cordiale a été signée un 8 avril.

(2) Jour de la Saint-George patron de l'Angleterre.

•

Alors un petit commentaire?


End file.
